Til Death Do Us Part
by LethalBeauty
Summary: Logan loves his family more than anything. So what will he do if they are taken from him. Sequel to 'Have You Changed"


Ororo was awakened by the sound of a very familiar high-pitched scream. Groaning loudly she rolled over and just as she had expected, the tiny bed on the other side of the room was empty. There was also a very distinctive hole in the material of the safety net they kept around their darlings' bed. "Xaria," she mumbled under her breath and climbed out of bed, not in the least bit ready for her daughter this early in the morning. Making her way downstairs she tied the sash of her robe and yawned loudly. 

But it appeared that she had missed the action, Logan was in the living room already, apologizing to Jean and holding a rambunctious little ball of energy under his arm. She couldn't help but smile as her precious little child struggled in her fathers grasp making little growling sounds. She obviously wasn't in the least bit happy that her playtime was interrupted. After a minute or so of struggling she figured out her daddy wasn't going to give and she crossed her arms over her chest, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Good thing her father was too busy apologizing to Jean to notice. He could never resist his little girl when she did that. 

Figuring that he had suffered enough, Ororo walked over and scooped her little girl into her arms, giving Jean an apologetic glance and her irritated husband a peck on the cheek. Looking over Jeans shoulder she winced at the damage her little monster had done. Unfortunately for the mansion, Xaria began getting her powers early. Very early. She was only five, and she was already as strong as half of the new mutants who came to Xaviers school. Ororo had worried about her daughter, about the mental damage an early development of powers might cause. But Xavier had assured her Xaria was strong enough, and as the weeks went by Ororo even noticed her daughter loved her new powers. Loved them too much, if that was possible. Now she gazed at the pile of shredded up math tests and sighed internally. **What am I going to do with you? **

"I swear Logan she is as bad as you are." But the anger was already gone from her voice. Jean was about as big a softy towards Xaria as her parents were. The little girl was still pouting and when she saw Jean look at her she ran up to her and hugged her leg. Soon little sniffles could be heard from the little girl and she wiped her face against Jeans leg before looking up at her with big cloud colored eyes. 

"I'm sorrie auntie Jeannie. I really didn't want to hurt the paper. I was tryin' to make flowers for mommy when she woke up." 

Jean caved instantly and picked the girl up. Tussling her white and black curls a little she kissed her forehead. "it's all right sweetie. Just ask auntie next time." The little girls face lit up and she nodded her head enthusiastically. Jumping down from Jeans arms she grabbed for her daddy.

"Come on daddy, I want to run outside!" 

Logan had hardly anytime to kiss his wife goodbye as Xaria dragged him outside. Ororo just laughed to herself, all the while noticing that her daughters strength was increasing. That caused a frown to mar her lips. Another power to worry about. When she was born Xavier had told Ororo that there was a trace of adamantium in her bones, so she wasn't too surprised when one day claws popped out of her little girls hands. Then came her fathers strength and healing powers, which continued to grow day by day. She had hardly any toys anymore, they had all been broken by her tiny hands. And of course her fathers temper. Not a power of course, but still an evident inheritance from Logan. But Ororo still had much to worry about. Her powers hadn't shown up yet. Xavier had determined that Xaria would inherit her powers as well. And with her fathers bad temper coursing through her veins, Ororo sensed disaster in the air. 

Shaking her head she banished those thoughts from her head. This was her baby, her little jewel. She had to enjoy her while she could. Already five. It was so strange, it hadn't seemed that long. Looking over her shoulder she saw Logan outside, chasing after their bundle of joy. He sensed her watching him and looked up, giving her a wink and a kiss. Five years. Five years with Logan. It had been rocky to say the least. He had pushed her to her limits, and she had pushed him to his. There had been many fights, many storms. But in the end they always ran back to each other. Goddess she loved that man, and she had no doubt he loved her with the same intensity. And then suddenly she felt it again. Shivers down her spine, her heart rate increasing. Something was going to happen, she had a feeling. She'd been getting it for a while now but ignored it. Chalked it up to simple nerves about her child. But as she looked upon her daughter now, she felt dread building in her heart. Something was going to happen. But what? 


End file.
